


Shifting

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Gen, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Once every 500 years, the stars align and swap the animals representing the core 7 miraculous. The last one was, coincidentally, 499 years to the day before the Stoneheart incident.





	1. Marinette buzzes with a Bee

" **Fuck** yes! I get my fucking cusses back! I'm the Queen! I didn't know this was coming!"

"Tikki, what's going on with you?" Marinette mumbled, half asleep, before screaming at the unfamiliar insectoid kwami. "Why do you look like a bumblebee?"

"The Shifting happened! I was asleep longer than I thought." and she slowed her flitting to a stop.

"The Shifting? What's that?"

"It's when we change our animals, and our representative nature! It happens every 500 years, so that there's at least a chance a villian loses the Cat or Ladybug miraculous!"

"But that's if they have one of them. Could Papillon, or whatever he'll call himself now, have gotten the Ladybug?" Marinette asked Tikki with fear in her eyes.

"Ladybug, no. There's never been a case of one of us reverting back to the immediate predecessor, and I took the Ladybug off of him. There's a 1/5 chance at getting the Cat, but Destruction has a way of coming back against those who misuse it."

"Tikki, or whatever you want to be called--"

"Still Tikki!"

"Okay, Tikki, we're going to talk to Master Fu, Alya, and Chloé to see about the changes. See if there's a way of fixing things--"

"Fucking **no!** You were picked because we were best for you. Not because of the animals we were. You are no longer Ladybug, nor the Ladybug holder, but all you built is still within you. You may not wear those damn spots, but you'll look fucking awesome in stripes!"

"Thanks Tikki! But, if it's no trouble, what's with the cussing?"

"Of course it's not problem. For some reason, only the Bee, Peacock, and Fox can cuss at all, and only the Bee can say 'fuck' and other 'large' cusses of our own volition. Of course, the Ladybug, Cat, and Butterfly can be commanded to with various success. The Turtle can never cuss for some reason."

"Okay, then. I guess you are just a potty mouth permanently censored, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay, Tikki, Transform Me!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no Kwami can knowingly say a slur. Ladybug will say a kid friendly version:heck, frick, shoot, darn and the like  
> Cat can demonstrate, violently, if he doesn't want to cuss or dislikes user.  
> Butterfly will just say it  
> Fox can't say cusses in the world's native tongue but will say foreign cusses they learn often  
> Peacock can't say foreign cusses or cusses not allowed in middle school library books.  
> Bee can say any cuss, as they are royalty


	2. All Eyes On Adrien

A cellphone alarm woke up Adrien Agreste. He looked over at Plagg and his ruffled feathers; got up and walked to the closet; grabbed some clothes and realized cats don't have feathers.

"Plagg, wake up! Something's wrong!"

The old Cat Kwami flew straight out into their holder's face, estatic. Plagg was so happy to have wings again, letting him fly through the fourth dimension. Adrien discovered magical peacock feathers are yet another feather he is allergic to.

"Nothing's wrong Chick, the Shifting happened. Our powers got all mixed around."

"So how do we fix it? It seems to have happened before."

"You don't, it's completely natural. And good for the most part."

"Okay. About the Peacock?" The peacock nodded. " About the Peacock. What are our powers?"

"You can float through the fourth dimension, basically teleporting. You can create weapons and attack out of light and colour. Obviously, this is stronger in direct sunlight, or attacking darkness. It's less obvious that it's improved by witnesses."

"Witnesses? Like, I'll be stronger with people watching?"

"If you'd stop interrupting, I'd get to that. You also have Mating Call, which turns all heads towards you and let's you influence your target. But, there's one drawback, and a huge one for you: no glamour."

Adrien cocked his head and said "Glamour? What's my fashion sense have to do with fighting?"

"Not fashion sense dingdong, glamour. It's what kept people from connecting you to Chat beyond a simple mask and hair change. And the Peacock, being the Kwami of visibility and showmanship, doesn't have it. _You_ , a kid with a feather allergy and famous enough that a good look will ID you without a glamour, don't have it." The Peacock said solemnly. "You may work best with me, but you can't use this. You can't use _me_ anymore. We need to go see Fu, now. If he's still alive."


	3. Fu Is In A Tight Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayzz is feeling pretty lucky, but Fu definitely isn't

"Master! Master, wake up!"

"What's wrong Wayzz?"

"The Shifting happened last night. I'm not the Turtle anymore." The red Kwami said.

And Fu looked and saw it was true. Rather than the green reptile he was used to, there was a red and black insect.

"So. It's over. I'm dying" the elderly man mourned.

"Not for a few months. I can keep you from any unlucky injuries and illnesses, but not perfectly. It's time to find a new partner.

Just then, a blonde superheroine walked in. She walked over to a mirror to finally see herself, only to see someone else's face stare back. The pigtails are the only bit still remaining.

"Tikki, Transform Me! Tikki, why do I look like Chloé when I transform now?"

"One, your costume is very different--"

"No it's not Tikki. I just have more stripes and stripes running up my limbs, and some red-orange stripes."

"That's pretty different within the bee theme. And two, Chloé is apparently what you think of when you think bee hero. She inspired you, apparently."

"Never say that again Tikki. Can we fix that?"

"Yes, young Ladybug. Or, young Bee, as the case is now." Master Fu responded, bringing Marinette back on track.

"Oh, Master Fu! We need to do something about the swaps!"

"Of course, Marinette. We have to locate the Cat Miraculous, and narrow down which of the two missing miraculous Papillon has now. Hopefully, Nooroo turned into the peacock, so he has no ability to--"

"Achoo! Master Fu! I need help! Plagg, detransform me!" a completely swollen, red faced Peacock hero cried out. Adrien slipped off the ring with a quick apology, and an explanation of allergies.

"Marinette, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were getting Chinese lessons."

"Chadrien Noireste? Wait-- are you seriously trying to pull 'chinese lessons' after I saw you detransform with a ring miraculous? Master, I guess I should just tell him?"

"Go ahead, Marinette."

"Chat, I'm Ladybug. Or, was Ladybug? I'm the bearer of the Earrings."

"M'Larinette?" Adrien asked with a stuffy nose.

"Why did you say clarinet? It doesn't matter, we have work to do. So, Papillon cannot have, at this moment, the Butterfly, the Ladybug, or the birds and the Bees. So, they must have either the Turtle, Fox, or God forbid the Cat. Adrien, give Chloé-- Queen B, for your information-- a passcode of some kind, I'll give one to Alya. If they have the Fox, they can disguise themselves, so we need to verify people. Ours is--"

"Gum? Because of my first day?"

"Let's go for a good memory, Adrien. Remember you giving me your umbrella? Let's just go with 'in the rain' as our code."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos greatly appreciated. Up next, what's going on with out foxy little lady?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
